


Castle

by Phoenix_Is_Rising



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Japanese Culture, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Is_Rising/pseuds/Phoenix_Is_Rising
Summary: Might Guy was always a man of certainty. He needed no time to decide that the moment he saw you, he was in love. Things become more complicated when he's suddenly assigned to an S class escort mission where he finds out that not only are you engaged to a ninja prince in the Hidden Stone, but you are the eldest princess of the daimyō.Very similar to my completed series Cliché.
Relationships: Maito Gai | Might Guy & Reader, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Might Guy wasn’t sure what love at first sight was supposed to feel like. After all, he had never felt it before, but as his heart leapt in his chest he was pretty sure that this was it. Guy had taken a stroll through the market when he caught sight of you. He stopped in his tracks right in the middle of the crowd, causing a few unlucky people to bump into his massive figure. He didn’t know how long he stood there or how many pedestrians scolded him as they passed. Time stopped and his peripheral vision fogged. All he could see was you.

Guy’s mouth parted as he blinked. He noticed your eyes first. They sparkled under the setting Konoha sun as did your hair which cascaded down from your simple tenugui. Guy gulped. He took in the shape of your face: the smoothness of your skin, the plumpness of your lips, and the batting of your eyelashes. He needed no time to consider it. He knew. He knew that he had never seen true beauty before the moment he laid eyes on you.

Guy laced his hands together in a hand sign.

“Release!” He muttered to himself, but when he looked up, you were still there. His heart pounded.

Guy had always been a man of action, of confidence. He never backed down or found himself without courage, but for the first time in a very long time, he didn’t know what to do. He was, however, a man of certainty and all he _did_ know was that he had to meet you. Guy pushed through the crowd, muttering niceties but gaze only on you.

You were gathering a basket full of peaches, unaware of the man making his way towards you. You had paid the merchant his rỹo and in your haste, sent your small mountain of peaches tumbling downward. A small yelp left your lips as you could see the fruits in slow motion cascading down to the ground. Guy suddenly appeared before you, scooping up your produce with swiftness and precision.

He stood and you looked at his face. His smile was the first thing you noticed. The man had a jolly face, a handsome face. Perhaps it was the high cheekbones or his oozing charisma. The way his bangs swept over his forehead. He placed the peaches back in your basket. You leaned down to help him.

“That was almost ugly!” He laughed. 

_**You fell in love instantly.** _

“Wow…” That was all you could muster in your daze. You both look up, faces in close proximity to one another's. “Thank you, sir.” He’s lost in your eyes.

“You’re beautiful.” Guy blurts. You blush deeper. He quickly extends his hand. You greet him delicately.

“Thank you. And thank you for helping me.” You smiled sheepishly at him. Your trance broke with a shout as another customer forcefully demanded you move out of the way. The two of you maneuvered a few feet away. You gazed at each other.

“Oh!” Guy gasped. He cleared his throat. “Yes, you’re welcome! No problem helping at all!” You giggled, a dainty hand coming over your mouth.

“Oi, Guy!” A voice came from above. Over you, perched a silver haired ninja on a telephone pole. He gripped a book in his left hand. “Godaime-sama has summoned you.” You abruptly noticed Guy’s Jounin vest and kicked yourself for not seeing it before. You took a step back, adjusting your headscarf to obscure your face.

Guy gave a thumbs up to the ninja before turning to you. “Would I, by chance, be able to see you again?” You tensed as you realized that you had been talking to an elite ninja, but your heart sank.

“I’m going to be traveling soon, Ninja-san.” You spoke softly, backing up a half a step more. “I’m sorry, I really have to go.” You scurry off before he could get his words out.

“Wait!” He yells after you. “What’s your name?” You had already disappeared into the crowd. Guy looked up at his rival, who read his book, uninterested. He sighed, flash stepping to the Hokage.

***

Stepping into Tsunade’s office, he bowed deeply, greeting his Hokage. She began to tell him about a new mission. He knew that, he could see her lips moving. He could see the shuffling papers and case files, but Guy was back at the market with you. Guy couldn’t describe the feeling, but he remained certain that he needed to see you.

A casefile appeared in his hands. He had apparently accepted it some time ago. Tsunade continued to speak, her words into Guy’s ear and out the other. His chest burned. _Why did he have to get sent away now?_

“Guy-san! Where is your head today?!” Tsunade’s outburst snapped him out of his daydreams. Guy blinked. Tsunade stood, slamming a hand down on her desk. Her hand envelops her face as she groans. Tsunade’s eyes narrow at him as she sits once again. “Very unprofessional…”

“My apologies, Lady Hokage.” Guy bows deeply in apology.

“I’ll brief you _again_. Are you listening this time?” Guy nodded and Tsunade continued. “This is an S rank mission. You’re to take a small team to escort the daimyō's eldest daughter to the Hidden Stone where she’ll be wed.” She looked into Guy’s eyes with intensity. “This is, _apparently_ , very important for the Land of Fire. You heard me, right? _Very important_.” His eyebrows furrowed slightly.

“Doesn’t the Land of Fire already have amiable relations with the Land of Earth through treaty, my Lady?” Guy questioned.

“If the last Ninja War has shown us anything, it’s that treaty isn’t always reliable.” Tsunade explained. “At least, that’s what Daimyō-sama told me. He believes that marrying off his daughter to ninja royalty could solidify a permanent alliance between the Lands of Earth and Fire.” Guy pursed his lips. The politics of the ninja world were complex, but any shinobi who had ever set foot on the battlefield felt the same about the daimyō. He glanced over to Shizune. She gripped Tonton tightly. Tsunade huffed. His words wouldn’t offend anyone in the room.

“The daimyō knows nothing about the affairs of shinobi.” Guy stated plainly.

“You don’t have to tell me this, Guy-san. But keep your opinions to yourself while on the mission. That should go without saying.” Tsunade felt exhausted and it showed on her face, not that Guy would ever dare to tell her such a thing. It must not be easy handling the daimyō.

“Of course, Lady Tsunade.” The papers on her desk shuffled once more.

“I’ll leave the picks for your team up to your discretion. Have them on my desk for approval by tomorrow.” She dismissed him with a wave.

“Yes, Lady Hokage.”

***

You scrambled up to the estate. You looked around you before climbing up the barrier wall, your basket of peaches still on your arm. You slipped down into the bushes, managing to avoid all the guards whose routes you learned so well by now. With masterful stealth, you approached an open window. Carefully placing your basket in through it, you took a few wide steps back before you gave a running start, launching yourself into the room. You hit a mat, rolling until the momentum left you sprawled out on the floor.

The fusuma abruptly slid open.

“My lady!” She gasped at your figure on the floor before taking in the open window and basket of peaches. She glared. “You did not!” Your maid helped you off the floor and you scurried over to your basket. You took a peach in your hand, showing her eagerly.

“But look at the selection today, Jun-chan! Aren’t they beautiful?” The peach fell into her hand.

“The Princess of the Land of Fire should not be openly wandering the shinobi village let alone by herself. Please, my lady, leave the shopping to me.” You gave a jolly laugh, setting the mound of peaches on a nearby table before pulling her to sit with you on your gracious tatami.

“I have a secret for you, but you have to swear that you won’t tell anyone!” You gushed joy, hardly able to keep your composure as you took your servant’s hands. Jun sighed before nodding. You paused a moment before blurting out, “I met a man!” You squealed, falling back on the mattress. Jun’s eyes popped out from her head.

“A what?”

“A man, a really kind, handsome shinobi man.” You were practically floating.

“ _My lady._ ” A flush had broken out on your cheeks.

“No one can compare to this one.” You giggled, sitting up with a pillow in your arms.

“How can you say that? Now is not the time-” You put a hand up to her mouth.

“I think I’m in love, Jun-chan.” A warm smile formed on your lips. You stood, tossing the pillow aside. Your hair fell from your headscarf. You gripped a brush from your vanity and began to brush your hair out. You took a breath in the mirror. “I just _know_.” Jun stood, coming to put two hands on your shoulders. She looked at you with concerned eyes.

“We’re leaving in just another day.” She took a deep breath, care in her voice. “What are the chances you’ll ever see him again?” Jun asked delicately. You signed with her.

“You’re right…” You admitted, shoulders drooping. “But you didn’t feel what I felt. Just being with him was so _exhilarating_.”

“Well you know what else should get you even more excited?” She squeezed your hands. “You have a prince waiting for you! A handsome shinobi prince in the Hidden Stone.” An enthusiastic smile broke out on her face and you couldn’t help but mimic her.

For the rest of the night, Jun sat with you. As she sliced the peaches, she tried to say encouraging words about your upcoming engagement, but all you could think of was the man from the market.


	2. Chapter 2

Guy and his team arrived at the daimyō’s estate two days after his meeting with the Hokage. Colored lanterns lit the estate in the pitch black of the night. It was wiser to get a head start under the cover of darkness. The royal carriage was already in front. The guards greeted the team of Jounin and Aoba went to scope out the body of the carriage. Raidō accompanied his team leader as Guy approached the head guard.

“You must be Guy-san.” They bowed to one another. “It is an honor, we’ve heard much of your skill.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Guy responded politely. He glanced up at the estate. “Will I have the privilege of speaking to Lord Daimyō this evening?”

“Lord Daimyō will not be seeing his eldest off tonight.” The guard curtly informed him. “My lord will arrive in the Hidden Stone shortly behind in order to ensure political preparations.”

“Ah… I see.” Guy cleared his throat, holding back a tone of judgement. The man in front of him didn’t seem to notice. “And for the wedding, of course.”

“Yes, the wedding as well.” Guy frowned. _Since when was a royal wedding an afterthought?_ “The Princess will be out momentarily. The women are preparing her for the journey. I have confidence that your Hokage has already debriefed you?” Raidō fidgeted in response to the slight. Guy took a breath, ignoring the insult and focused on niceties.

“Yes, we are well prepared. Is there anything else I should know before we leave? Perhaps how we may best serve the Princess?” Guy inquired. The guard pursed his lips, pausing to choose his words wisely.

The guard shook his head and crossed his arms. He glanced at the manor, then turned back to Guy. The guard spoke in a low voice. “Lord Daimyō’s eldest is… high spirited. It would do her well to learn to hold her tongue in her future marriage.” He glanced back at the door. “My lady is also… well acquainted with the art of stealth. Well befitting of the future wife of a shinobi prince. She requires a vigilant eye.”

Guy fought off a deeper scowl, but once again remained silent. Guy decided quickly that he was certain about another thing: he liked neither the attitudes nor the opinions that came out of the daimyō’s residence.

The front door opened and a long shadow cast itself onto the pathway. Guy took in the shape of the princess as she processed somberly into the darkness. A line of servants brought luggage to the carriage. The train of her jūnihitoe trailed behind her, held up by a handmaiden, as she made her way towards the two men. Guy could hardly see her face in the lantern-light, but as she approached, her features became increasingly more familiar.

You stopped in your tracks, tiara almost falling down into your eyes. Guy’s eyes widened, his heart stopped. It was you, from the market. You took each other in, staring into one another’s eyes. Guy gathered himself quickly. He bowed deeply, a hand across his chest. Raidō followed suit.

“My Lady, we are your escorts for this journey.” You stiffened. The two ninja rose back to their full height. “My name is Might Guy.”

“My name is Namiashi Raidō.”

“Our other colleague, Yamashiro Aoba, is securing your carriage.” Guy explained. As if on cue, Aoba gave a signal that the carriage was clear.

You pushed your shoulders back and gave your name and title in a passive voice.

“My handmaiden will be accompanying me to the Hidden Stone.”

“Of course, My Lady.” Guy turned to Raidō. “Touch base with Aoba, we’re leaving soon.” Raidō turned on his heel and Guy faced you once again. “Might I help you to your carriage?”

“It seems that you are in good hands, My Lady,” The guard remarked, more stiff in your presence than when he spoke to Guy. “I look forward to hearing news of your wedding.” He gave a slight nod to Guy and a deep bow to you. You ignored him, turning to your escort.

“I think I can manage the walk there, Guy-san.” You told him with an air of sophistication. “But you may help me up the step.” The twitch of the ends of your lips betrayed you.

Guy smiled and you stared as he walked you to the carriage. He ran ahead, opening the door to reveal plush seating with area to lounge. You thanked him as he held out his arm. You placed your hand over his forearm, pushing yourself onto the carriage step. Jun assisted with the train of your dress. You could feel the built muscle under your grip. He caught your eye one last time before you settled into your seat. Jun came to sit across from you. Guy found himself holding his breath as he noticed the soft flush across your cheeks. He looked away and gently closed the door.

As soon as the door shut, you turned to your handmaiden. Your proper posture fell as you gripped your chest. Fireworks burst in your eyes.

“That’s him!” You exclaimed in an excited whisper.

“Who?” She asked in a normal volume and you jumped to cover her mouth. You shook.

“That’s _the man_. The man from the market who I told you about!” You let out a small squeal. She looked around before turning back to you.

“How can you even be sure?” She asked in a hushed tone.

“It’s him, I know it!” You squealed again. Jun hesitated. Your smile began to fade as you noticed her pensive face. She blinked. Then she sighed. Then she shook her head.

“My lady, you know you _can’t…_ ” She clenched her teeth, looking at you with desperate eyes.

“I know,” You confessed soberly. You paused, the disappointment sinking in. You forced yourself to smile. You took a deep breath. “But I’m not married yet and there’s no harm in spending my last few days of freedom just pretending, right?”

Jun opened her mouth. _No, there is harm._ But she stopped herself. No joy came from being the daughter of the daimyō, especially the eldest. While there were no rules forbidding ever forbidding a female daimyō, it became increasingly clear as of late that you would not be inheriting your father’s title. You had felt this day looming ever closer in your heart, but what could be done? This journey counted as one of the few times you were allowed outside of the estate. Jun saw what happiness this crush brought you. As your only friend, she would readily allow you to flirt with your escort if it meant some semblance of freedom for you in your last days unwed.

“No, I suppose there’s no harm.”

Guy climbed into the driver’s seat. Aoba and Raido sat on two horses on either side of the carriage. With one flick of the reins, the two horses started off into the night. Two lanterns on both sides of the roof lit the road out of the village. You looked out the window, basking in the moonlight that shone through. Businesses were closed and houses were dark. You wished that you could see more of it all in the daylight.

You lounged upon your plush bench. Jun sat quietly across from you. You cracked the partition open. Cool evening air blew into your face. You caught sight of Guy through the sliver and he met your eye. You smiled and he grinned back. The horses faltered. Guy turned back to the road, leading the carriage into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

You were still reading poetry when dawn came. You felt the carriage stop. You looked over to Jun, who fell asleep hours ago. Guy gave a slight tap on the partition, before pulling it back. Light shone through into the darkness of the carriage.

“We’re stopping to water the horses.”

“What about the guards?” You inquired. Guy chuckled.

“We’ll be out here too. You’re perfectly safe if you want to stretch your legs before we start moving again.” You smiled to yourself. The carriage door opened and Aoba helped you down the step.

You took in the beauty of the landscape around you. Aoba tended to the horses. Raidō prepared a small amount of rations. A small river flowed by a natural orchard. All around you grew trees of all varieties. You went over to the ones that bore fruit, smelling the sweet scent of oranges and pears. You still gripped your book in one hand. Guy trailed behind you. He didn’t notice the view, only you.

“What have you been reading all this time, My Lady?”

“Poetry,” Guy leans down as you show him, flipping through the pages. “It was the last I managed to obtain from the royal library.”

“I’d like to hear it sometime.” He told you gently. Guy gazed at you. The sunlight fell between the cracks of the branches creating spotlights that existed only to shine on your face. From your robes to the foliage to Guy’s own heart pounding in his chest, he could have sworn that he had stumbled upon a goddess. He once again resisted the urge to attempt to weave the genjutsu release signs. Guy took a sharp inhale. “Now, I must ask what a princess like you was doing sneaking off to the market to talk to strange men.” You raised a playful brow.

“I would hardly call you a strange man.” Guy gave his signature, charming smile. His face came in close proximity to yours, the gap between slowly decreasing. “Do you think it would be rash to call what I felt when I saw you at the market love?” You drawled.

“Not rash at all.” You tucked your book into your robes and raised yourself onto your toes, looking over Guy’s shoulder. You lowered yourself knowing that you were alone.

“Do you feel the same? I fell for you quickly, but know that just because I loved you quickly, it doesn’t mean I’m naive.” You pouted slightly.

A hand over his jounin vest, smoothing out wrinkles and fiddling with latches. He took in each bat of your lashes.

“You? Naive? Never, my Lady.” Guy breathed. You placed a chaste kiss on his lips. You kissed him again, his hand settling on the small of your back. You pulled back and took in his warm features. Guy looked down. “A shinobi’s wife indeed.” More bitterness came through in Guy’s tone than he intended.

The mood shifted. You near crumbled to the tension, the reality, that hung in the air. A scowl made its way onto your lips.

“I have enough awareness that the daimyō’s circle knows nothing of the affairs of shinobi.” You stated bitterly. Guy felt you slip from his grasp. You traveled farther into the grove. He blinked in surprise at your statement while you hiked up your robes to reach a high hanging fruit. You stood balancing a branch about two feet from the ground at you stretched to reach your prize. Guy suddenly snapped out of his trance, rushing over to support you.

“My Lady!” You picked a pear only to have it ripped from your hand. It landed on the tree behind it, a kunai pinning it against the trunk. You stumbled down to ground and Guy positioned himself in front of you. Another set of kunai flew. Guy swiftly knocked the projectiles out of the air with his own shuriken. “Run back to the carriage!”

You heeded his words. Grabbing your long robes, you sprinted as best you could towards the carriage. Another kunai. You saw the tag on the end as it landed. You slipped as you tried to stop your momentum. The explosion shattered your ears. Fire splashed from the wooden vessel and you shielded your eyes from the shrapnel that flew out at you.

“Jun!” You cried.

The two other ninja were fighting off your ambushers as you approached the burning pile. The two horses in front reared up in fright. You went to them, attempting to calm them. You fumbled with their straps as you tried to free them. You felt a hand on your shoulder. You jumped, looking behind you to see Jun. You felt the heat on your skin as the two of you released the horses, who ran off into the forest. Another kunai flew by your head. You shed robe your outer robes into the fire as you and Jun ducked out of the way of danger.

You turned to Jun, her eyes widened as she pulled you towards her.

“My lady!” She shrieked and you suddenly felt an arm wrapped around your waist. You cried out as you were ripped from her grasp lifted onto someone’s shoulder. You reached for Jun as you were swiftly carried away by the enemy ninja. The others in his team followed. You kicked, pounding on his back and watched helplessly as the orchards began to get smaller in your view. You tried to get away, but your right arm was pinned under you by your heavy robes.

One, two, three kunai lodged themselves in your kidnappers back causing him to fall. You took advantage of the distraction. You shed another layer of your robes and ran. You didn’t look back as your guards flash stepped past you. You caught Guy for a split second in the corner of your eye as he lunged forward.

And like that, you were safe again.

The three Leaf ninja returned when the enemy had been run off. You took to the wreckage to try to salvage your belongings. It took time, but you made due with the supplies that were left. The luggage had been pulled behind the cart with few casualties to the fire. Raidō managed to recover two wheels. With a few boards, the makeshift cart rolled well behind one of the only two horses that remained.

You moved on in search of a safe place to set up camp for the night. Guy helped you up onto his horse. You sat eloquently, gripping the horn of the saddle with your legs over one side. Guy stood on the ground, grasping the reins. Jun appeared in your side view, on the back of the other horse. Your grip on the horn tightened as Guy led you forward, but you soon assumed your balance.

The journey remained quiet save for the clunking of the makeshift cart. You assumed that everyone had been exhausted by the earlier attack. You, yourself, felt quite shaken, but this had to come with the territory of being engaged to a shinobi man.

You still had your book. Throughout all the excitement, your book stayed securely in your inner robes which were your outer robes now. You removed it from the wrappings and opening it, you began to read aloud. As Guy walked beside you, listening happily. You exchanged subtle and bashful glances, journeying on past the rubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos, subscribed, and followed. Your support means so much and is greatly appreciated.


End file.
